Meryem/Etimoloji
thumb|400px|Afife ve pak damen olarak rical kısmıyla sohbet ve lakırdı eylemekten hoşlanır olan hatuna denilir ve bir hatun ismidir yani ismi Binti İmran ki valide-i Hz İsadir. Aleyhisselam . Besairde beyan olunduğuna göre Meryem ismi acemidir acemce ve ilmiyet aletleri ile gayri Mansurufdur ve Hademetullah mânâsına lafzı ibranidir veyahut emetullah manasına veyahut Muharrere mânâsınadır Bazılarına göre arabidir thumb|384px|Meryem, hazreti([[İsa) as ın validesinin ismi. Hazreti (Meryem binti İmran). Meryemane =Hz Meryem gibi , Meryemcesine, (İffet-i Meryemane) ]] * ::: (a. n. f. zf.) : İsa'nın annesi. *Buhûr-i Meryem : bot. siklamen, tavşankulağı da denilen çuha çiçeğigillerden yaprak ve çiçek sapları kökten sürme, çiçekleri başaşağı dönmüş bir süs çiçeği. *meryem-âne ::: 0 *Afife ve pak damen olarak rical kısmıyla sohbet ve lakırdı eylemekten hoşlanır olan hatuna denilir ve bir hatun ismidir yani İsa Binti İmran ki valide-i Hz İsadir. aleyhisselam . Besairde beyan olunduğuna göre Meryem ismi acemidir acemce ve ilmiyet aletleri ile gayri Mansurufdur ve Hademetullah mânâsına lafz-ı ibrani dir veyahut Emetullah manasına veyahut Muharrere mânâsınadır Bazılarına göre arabidir *Meryem, hazreti(İsa) as ın validesinin ismi. Hazreti (Meryem binti İmran). Meryemane =Hz Meryem gibi , Meryemcesine, (İffet-i Meryemane) Osmanlıca lugatt *İsâ Aleyhisselâmın annesinin adı. (Süryânicede hâdim mânasınadır) *Kur'ân-ı Kerimin 19. sûresi. Diğer 1. Peygamber İsa’nın annesi 2. Dindar kadın 3. İbr. İsyan, ayaklanma I'm looking for the etimological origin of the`name Maria or Mary, Marie, Miriam... I know it comes from the ancient Hebrew language, but what is its meaning? And how do you write it in Hebrew characters? Warum wohne ich bloß in so einem KAFF? Ah, yes, my dear aunt bears that name :)... The writing is certainly mem-resh-yud-final mem - מרים, M(i)ry(a)m - Maria is the Greek translation. As for the meaning, I heared it means 'the one who disagrees'. übermönch, 12 Mayıs 2007 English English The origins of the name Miriam aren't entirely clear, but it's possible that it originally derives from Egyptian rather than Hebrew. There's is no one totally convincing etymology or meaning. Aventurières - Alexine Tinne (Las fuentes del Nilo Catalonia / Spain (Catalan / Spanish) Ah, yes, my dear aunt bears that name :)... The writing is certainly mem-resh-yud-final mem - מרים, M(i)ry(a)m - Maria is the Greek translation. As for the meaning, I heared it means 'the one who disagrees'. I didn't know that the form "Maria" came from Greek. And I would have never imagined that "Miriam" could mean "the one who disagrees"! Now I understand why so many interesting and brave women are called "Maria", "Mary", "Marie"! Aventurières - Alexine Tinne (Las fuentes del Nilo Catalonia / Spain (Catalan / Spanish) The origins of the name Miriam aren't entirely clear, but it's possible that it originally derives from Egyptian rather than Hebrew. There's is no one totally convincing etymology or meaning. Your new information about the other possible origins of the name has surprised me! Though "Miriam" really sounds more Hebrew than Egyptian, it could have been transformed throughout the centuries to a more Hebraic form. ed it means 'the one who disagrees'. Eva Maria, your threads about theese biblical names touch to the twilight, rather say illumination, between language and the culture it grew on or with. The ethimology of Miriam is not known, it's right. But since it is a biblic name, you have to search its root in the largest usage of hebrew languistic. I never tough about it, but the root of Miriam can be מרי (the leters MRI) that says "revolt". If it is so, it meets the midrashs that describe how Miram, The older sister Of Moses, don't let her parents to despair whel Egypt's Pharaon commanded to kill all boys to prevent the birth of Hebrew's liberator. She, as a little girl knew to explain her logic and make them to have a new baby, at this dangerous period: "maybe it will be a girl" she said "and she can live". I supose there is a symbol with the name of Maria mother of Jesus. But it is not my territory. Maria, your threads about theese biblical names touch to the twilight, rather say illumination, between language and the culture it grew on or with. The ethimology of Miriam is not known, it's right. But since it is a biblic name, you have to search its root in the largest usage of hebrew languistic. I never tough about it, but the root of Miriam can be מרי (the leters MRI) that says "revolt". If it is so, it meets the midrashs that describe how Miram, The older sister Of Moses, don't let her parents to despair whel Egypt's Pharaon commanded to kill all boys to prevent the birth of Hebrew's liberator. She, as a little girl knew to explain her logic and make them to have a new baby, at this dangerous period: "maybe it will be a girl" she said "and she can live". I supose there is a symbol with the name of Maria mother of Jesus. But it is not my territory. Miriam = "revolt / the one who disagrees". It makes sense. Your almost unknown biblical stories are most interesting! In the Bible the eldest sister of Moses is named Miryam. The name Moses is considered by many scholars to be Egyptian. That could be the main reason why it is supposed that Miryam is an Egyptian name too. So Moses would be "Born (of God)" and Miryam "Beloved (of God)" as you have in Hebrew "God given" or "God saves", etc. That category of names is called in French "noms théophores" (names that carry a name of God) although in the instance of Miryam and Moses the part with the divine name has been elided as it would be an Egyptian god's name like Ra or Amun. Do you know about the Antique Egyptian meaning or it's a presuption? I dodn't want do lead this thread to a theological discussion but since language is matter of culture the tradition of language users has a big importance to understand context. So, According to the Midrash, the Hebrews could be saved from Egypt because during the long years they were slaves in Egypt, they didn't change their language, their names and their dressing habits. In other words they kept their singularity and their unity as a distinct nation. The Bible language is Hebrew and Antique Jewish tradition remembers that Hebrews in Egypt used their former language - some kind of Mesopotamian/Canaanian dialect. According to this, my opinion is that Moshe and Myriam are hebrew names, as you can recognize their root consoles as hebrew words. since the complexity of Mese status in Pharaon palace, it is quite logic that it has one more name or his name had an Egyptian consonance. Please, forgive the lenght. It is not my opinion that I gave but that of scholars. I have always heard that Moses is most probably an Egyptian name, and the Egyptian origin of Mary is a possibility among others. See Elowen's post too. Hello: Gadyc, I'm a Jew, but I like the theory of an Egyptian origin of the name. I can't read Hebrew, but I can read hyerogliphs. And here is the Egyptian etymology. Myriam may be derivated from Merit (Meryet) Amum (Egyptians many times did not write vowels, so the rendering of the vowel sounds is conventional) The Egyptian meaning is "the beloved of Amum", thus "the beloved of God". Of course, it is only a theory. Amum Re was the principal God for most Egyptians. I like this meaning quite more than "the one who disagrees".